Shego's Big Scoop
by luvsvelma
Summary: When Kim is kidnapped by Shego and is held hostage and ransomed, will Kim escape or not? What happens when Shego is able to take over the world and decides to keep Kim as her hostage, will Kim get rescued or will there be nobody to rescue her? Find out in Shego's Big Scoop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Middleton, Colorado and Kim Possible was just waking up on this wonderful summer morning. d

"Good Morning Kimmy" says Kims mom as Kim walks down the stairs dressed in her blue tank top and pink capri shorts.

"Good Morning Mom" says Kim as shs sits down at the Possible family table for breakfast as her mom brings over a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and a glass of orange juice on five plates.

"Here mom, let me help" says Kim as she helps her mom put the plates on the table in front of Kims dad and brothers and the glasses of orange juice next to the plates along with the silverware and napkins.

"Thank you for helping me Kimmy" says Kims mom as she pours her and her husband some coffee.

"Honey, your father and I have to go to work today and we're dropping off the boys at their friends house, so you'll have the entire day to yourself" says Kims mom who has just put her white coat on. "Okay mom" says Kim as she finishes up her breakfast.

"Bye Kimmy, come on boys" says Kims dad as Jim and Tim get into the car to be dropped off at their friends house. Kim walked out of the house and doesn't see a figure in a dark alley behind her. The figure reaches out and grabs Kim around her waist, keeping a hand on the red haired girls mouth.

"Whammmph" Kim grunted as the figure puts her hand over Kims mouth and drags her back into the shadows of the alley the figure is in and all Kim can see is the dark alley as she is dragged into the alley.

Kim continued to struggle in the grip of the dark shadowy figure pulling her back into the shadows.

"Oh, don't bother struggling, you can't escape this time" the figure sneers. Kim all of a sudden reconizes the voice.

"Shemgo" Kim muffles out, trying to say "Shego".

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later princess"Shego sneers evilly.

Shego then takes her hand off of Kims mouth but keeps a firm grip on Kim to make sure she can't escape.

"You so won't get away with this" Kim growls, still struggling furiously in Shegos tight grip. Shego just smiles evilly, then using one hand, she pulls a bottle marked "Chloroform" out of her right pouch and a handkerchief out of her left pouch.

Carefully keeping Kim in her grip, Shego soaked the handkerchief in Chloroform.

Shego then put the handkerchief over Kims mouth and watched Kims eyelids flutter open and shut then Kim dropped to the ground, out cold.

Shego then took out some rope from the hovercar she had flown by herself with. Shego took Kims arms behind her back and tied them together. Shego also took Kims ankles and tied them together and Shego then wrapped rope around Kims waist, which pinned Kims arms to her side.

Shego then picked up Kim and put her into the hovercar. Shego then flew off to her hideout with the tied up Kim still unconscious.

A/N: Oh no, it looks like Kim has just been kidnapped. What does Shego have in store for our hero? Tune in to chapter two to find out what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Awakenings

Kims eyes fluttered open as she began coming to her senses.

What had happened? All Kim could remember was being grabbed from behind around her waist and mouth, getting chlorofromed and everything had gone black from there.

Kim soon tried to move but she found she was unable to, she looked around and saw she was in a dark cell of some type and she saw her wrists were tied tightly behind her back, ankles tied together and that her arms were pinned to her sides tightly by rope wrapped around her waist.

Kim groaned and tried to sit up so she could figure a way out of here.

A door soon opened and in walked Shego.

"Well, Well, look whos awake, have a nice nap princess?" Shego asks evilly walking into the cell, holding two pieces of cloths in both her hands.

"SHEGO! If you think I'm going to let you get away with kidnapping me, your haruump" Kim grunts as Shego puts the cloth in between Kims mouth and tying it behind her head and puts the other one over the cloth in her mouth and tying it around Kims mouth and nose.

"There we go, that otta keep you quiet" says Shego as she picks up Kim and throws the hero over her shoulder and brings her into the main lab room where shego sits Kim in a chair and takes out more rope and ties her to it.

"There that otta hold you" Shego sneers as she ties a tight knot in the rope.

"Mmmph mmmm mmmph mm hrumph mmmph mmmmmffff" grunts Kim, trying to get the gag in her mouth out and trying to pull down the gag around her mouth and nose.

"Ooooh, does Kimmy want to say something?" Shego asks evilly as she watches her foe nod her head up and down.

Shego unties the gag around Kims mouth and unties the gag inside of Kims mouth.

Kim coughs a little from the gag taste in her mouth. "Why did you do this? What do you want with me?" Kim asks, sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"Simply put Kimmy, I kidnapped you so I could ransom you and then take over the world and maybe keep you as my captive" Shego sneers evilly.

"Why? I'm not of any value to you" Kim says.

"Oh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, your a value to the world and if they see their precious hero in danger, they'll do anything for your safe return, including that loser buffoonish boyfriend of yours" Shego sneers evilly.

"Ron is not a buffoon and he is not a loser, he is my partner and I love him" says Kim, sounding angry at Shego.

"Whatever Kimmy" Shego says as she puts the gag right back in Kims mouth and reties the gag around her mouth and nose, making sure both gags have a good knot in them.

"Mrrrrrrrmph mmmmmph mmmmmm mmph mmmm mmmmm mmmph mmm humph" Kim grunted as she struggled in her ropes and trying to find a weak spot in the ropes but had no luck finding it so she just gave up.

A/N: Looks like Shego has something evil planned out for Kim, what can Kim do? Will she escape or is she helpless to Shegos evil plans? Stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Evil Torture

Kim continued to struggle in her ropes to find a weak spot so she could escape but to no avail so Kim just gave up her struggling and sat back in the chair she was bound to.

"So, Kimmy, you finally gave up?" Shego asks evilly.

"Mrrph mmmmm mmmph mrrrph mmmmph" grunts Kim angrily, trying to remove the gags off of her mouth so she could speak.

"I think its time for a little torture" Shego says evilly as she removes Kims shoes and socks and puts them on the ground next to the chair Kim is bound to, then Shego ungags Kim, keeping both gags around her neck. Shego grabs hold of Kims ankles and takes out a feather.

"You, Kimmy, will tell me all I need to know about the buffoon" Shego sneers evilly.

"NEVER, I will never tell you anything about Ron" Kim growls angrily, trying to squrim her ankles out of Shego's grip. "Quit Squriming, you will tell me what I want to know" Shego says evilly as she begins moving the feather up and down on both of Kims feet.

Kim tried her hardest not to laugh but the feather was moving up and down on her feet so Kim burst out laughing.

"heeheheeheheehe haahaa I heehehe swearhehehe sheeeego, I will nehehehever teeeell you abouthahahahaha Ron" Kim said between giggles.

After an hour of tickle torture, Shego drops Kims ankles so she can take a break.

"Now, tell me about the buffoon, tell me everything I need to know" says Shego.

"NEVER" Kim says. "Oh you will telll me what I need to know Kimmy" says Shego grabbing Kims ankles again and taking the feather out again.

Shego moved it up and down on Kims feet yet again, making Kim go into a fit of giggles before finally she burst out laughing again.

"Ihehehehehehe will neehehehever teeeeel youhahaaha anyhahahahathing aahahahahabouthahehehehehe Ron" Kim says between fits of giggles.

"Tell me what I need to know" says Shego as she keeps tickling Kims feet. "hehehehehe, ok, ok, I'll tell youhehehehehehehe" says Kim in between giggles. "Good" says Shego as she drops Kims bound ankles.

"Ok, Ron is on the Middleton Football team and is the runningback, he has mystical monkey powers and thats why he was able to save me during the invasion with Warhawk and Warmonga" Kim says quickly.

Shego says nothing but puts the gag back in between Kims mouth, rips a piece of duct tape from a roll and puts it over the gag in her mouth and takes off the other gag around her neck that went over her mouth and nose and puts it in a pouch on her jumpsuit.

"MMMMMMPH hmmmmmph mmmmmm mmmmmph" grunts Kim, trying to get the piece of tape off.

Shego then unties the gag that was in her mouth by taking off the duct tape, putting the gag away then putting the tape back onto Kims mouth. Shego soon goes off and sits down in another chair with a magazine and her I-Pod while keeping her guard on Kim.

Shego took out a spray bottle and sprayed Kim with knock out gas, knocking Kim out.

A/N: Uh Oh, looks like Shego just finished torturing Kim and getting her to tell her about Ron and just knocked Kim out. What else does Shego have in store for Kim? Stay tuned to Chapter 4 to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Evil Ransom

Kim woke up an hour later, still tied to the chair and gagged in Shegos hideout.

"Hello Princess, have a nice nap?" Shego asks her foe evilly as Kim comes around from being knocked out by the knock out gas.

"Mrrrrph Mmmph mmmmm mmmrrrph mmmmmmph" grunts Kim angrily, trying to get the tape off of her mouth so she could get the gag out of her mouth so she could say something.

Shego went and got a cup of water with ice in it, took off the tape on Kims mouth, untied the gag in her mouth and put the glass of water up to her mouth. Kim drank the glass of water then Shego put the gag back in Kims mouth and put another piece of duct tape over Kims mouth.

Shego then went out of the room and came back in with a video camera and a camera stand. Shego then turns the video camera on and makes sure it has a good focus on her and Kim, Shego then presses the record button.

"Hello people of the world, I am Shego and I have an offer to make. I have your precious hero Kim Possible and if you ever want to see her ever again, you must surrender and bow down to me as your new world leader or you will never see Kimmy again.

Now, everyone will follow my demands once you all surrender and Kimmy will be safe, don't follow my demands and there will be consequences.

You have 24 hours to decide wether or not to follow my demands, good luck everyone" Shego says as she finishes up the ransom video, puts it on her computer, and sends it to everybody in the entire universe.

"Well Princess, looks like I finally win ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Shego says as she finishes off with an evil laugh and sits down in a chair and keeps an eye on Kim.

A/N: Uh Oh, looks like Shego has made her demands known to the world, will the world surrender to Shego to save Kims life or will the world suffer the consequences. Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shego the Ruler

After Shegos demands were sent, Shego got into a long green cape and her usual green and black jumpsuit and she walks over to her captive.

"Well Princess, it looks like I won" Shego sneers evilly as she laughs and walks out of the room to her main part of her lair, carrying her captive, still tied to the chair with her.

"Mmmmmmph mmmmmm, mrrrph hrrrumph mmmmmmph mmmmmm" grunts Kim angrily, trying to loosen the ropes but to no avail.

Shego turned on her TV to see everyone in the entire world bowing down to her. Shego begins to laugh evilly as her plan to rule the world is going into motion. Shego sent out her evil henchmen and robots all over the world and soon, the world was hers and people called Shego "The Supreme One" since she took over the world.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Shego laughs evilly as she watches everyone bowing down to her, Shego turned on a michrophone that conected to all the speakers all over the world that her robots and henchmen had just set up.

"Attention peopleo of the world, I, Shego, your supreme ruler, have some new orders for you all to follow. 1. Do not missbehave towards the supreme ruler of earth, which is me. 2. Visit the Supreme One when permitted to come visit me. 3. Do Not eat at Bueno Nacho unless you are allowed to. 4. Only watch me on TV and 5. Bow down to me and toil for the glory of me. That is all, disobey my commands and you will never see Kimmy ever again" says Shego into the microphone to everyone in the world as she shows them the bound and gagged heronie who was struggling to escape.

Shego then turned back to Kim, and smiled evilly at the teen heronie.

"Well, looks like I won Princess" Shego sneers evilly as she goes to sit in her throne after she had taken over the world. Kim is sitting in the chair shes tied to, struggling and kicking in her ropes to escape.

"Don't bother Princess, I've won, thoes ropes are stronger then steel, you can't escape this time mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Shego says as she laughs evilly, hovering over her bound and gagged foe. Kim sighs and lays back against the chair shes bound to, falling fast asleep as she laied her head back.

A/N: Oh, No, Shego just took over the world with Kim as her hostage. What will Kim do? Will Shego dispose of our hero or keep her as a hostage and decide to do more tourture on her? stay tuned for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kims pleading

Kim woke up from her nap and saw Shego hovering over her with a roast beef sandwich and diet coke.

Shego unties Kims hands and gives her the tray with the sandwich, a pack of chips and a diet coke.

"Eat up Princess" Shego sneers as she ungags Kim, taking the tape gag off of Kims mouth and the cloth gag out of her mouth and untying Kims wrists and arms.

Kim eats the roast beef sandwich and sips her Diet Coke while Shego eats a turkey sandwich and sips diet pepsi with a twist of lemon.

Kim swallows her sandwich in silence before Kim breaks the silence.

"Why'd you kidap me in the first place?" Kim asks.

"Simple princess, I wanted to take over the world, you saved the world, I took you hostage and now the world is mine" says Shego evilly.

Kim looks up at Shego with pleading eyes.

"Please let me go, don't hurt everyone in the world, I'll do what you want, just please let me go" Kim begs Shego.

"Not going to happen Kimmy, not even that puppy dog pout will work" says Shego as Kim gives Shego the puppy dog pout.

Kim sighs and gives up as she finishes up her sandwich and drink.

"You done Princess?" Shego asks Kim who just nods her head. Shego puts Kims tray on top of the trash can so someone can wash it, then Shego comes back over to Kim, slips the gag back into her mouth and puts another piece of duct tape onto Kims mouth.

"Sorry Princess, but this is just the way it has to go for now says Shego as she sprays Kim with knockout gas. Shego then retied Kims wrists behind her back and wrappped the rope around her waist again, pinning her arms to her sides.

A/N: Shego gave Kim some lunch and Kim tried to convince Shego to let her go and asked why Shego kidnapped her and Shego told her why. What will happen next? Will Kim escape? Stay tuned for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Taking Care of Kimmy

After Kim woke up a while later, she saw she was still bound and gagged to the chair Shego tied her to when Shego had taken her from the cell she had been in before.

"Wakey Wakey Princess" Shego sneers evilly as she hovered over Kim.

"Mmmmm?" Kim moans when she wakes up. Shego takes out a can of diet coke, unties Kims wrists and arms and ungags her.

"Drink up Kimmy" Shego says evilly. Kim drinks the diet coke and finishes it quickly. "Here, eat this" says Shego, handing Kim a hablamos salad from Bueno Nacho".

Kim nods and eats up while Shego goes to think about something.

"If I keep Kimmy as my prisoner, I'm sure her family would pay a big ransom to get their daughter back, if they ever want to see her again, and the buffoon would pay a ransom to get his precious girlfriend back, although while Kimmy's here, I can torture her again" Shego says with an evil voice.

Shego walks back to Kim and smiles evilly at her. "Well Kimmy, your worth a lot, so lets see what will happen if I keep you hostage here and have your family pay a huge ransom, lets see what will happen" Shego sneers evilly.

Kim has just finished her salad and hears Shego's evil plan and sees her wrists and arms were untied so Kim tried to untie her ankles but Shego caught her, put her wrists behind her back again, ankles together and rope wrapped around her waist and wrapped around the chair, tying her to the chair.

Shego then puts the cloth back into Kims mouth, tying it around her head and then put another piece of duct tap over the cloth in Kims mouth. "Mmmmmmmmph" Kim says, looking helpless. Shego smiles evilly as she walks away from Kim.

Shego then takes another video, only this one is for the Possible family.

"Hello there, if you are watching this, then you'll know that Kim Possible, your daughter, is currently being held captive here, If you ever want your daughter back again, you must give me a ransom of 100,0000,0000 dollars or you'll never see Kimmy again, also the buffoon must give me his 99 million dollars or he'll never see his precious girlfriend again.

You all have 24 hours to deliver the ransom money" Shego sneers as she finishes the video up and sends it to the Possibles and Ron, who is at the Possibles house.

A/N: Uh, Oh, after Shego took over the world, it looks like Kim has no chance of escape. Will Kim be able to escape or will she get rescued? Stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Shegos Evil Tourture pt. 2

Shego smirked at her struggling foe and untied her from the chair.

"Lets see what you think of my latest invention" Shego sneers evilly as she shackles Kim down to a table of some sort. Shego presses a button and a TV pops out of the top and turns on.

"Now Kimmy, you will watch "The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey" until you yell Stop" Shego sneers as she turns on the TV and the adventures of Scamper and Bitey comes on. Kim struggles to turn her head but the head part of the table keeps her head straight.

After about 30 minutes of watching "The Adventures of Scamper and Bitey" Kim finally yelled "STOP!".

Shego turned off the TV and goes over to her captive, smiling evilly. "Well Princess, looks like your staying here for a while" Shego sneers evilly as she carries the struggling Kim into a room and lays her on the bed, closes the door behind her and locks it.

Kim is sitting in the room, it has one window, a bathroom, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a desk and a bed.

Kim pulls her knees up to her chin and cries, never has Kim felt so helpless or alone in her entire life. Soon Kim closes her eyes and falls fast asleep, still feeling helpless about how Shego had easially captured her and ransomed her to the world.

"Oh, Ron I hope you're okay" Kim says in her mind.

A/N: Looks like Shego decided to keep Kim captive, will she ever escape or will Ron rescue her? Stay tuned for chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Failed Escape

Kim woke up the next morning to find she was still being held prisoner by Shego in the room Shego had put her in.

The door knob jiggled and in came Shego with a tray of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and a cup of diet coke and she put the tray on Kim's bed.

"Eat this and then put the tray by the door, I will pick it up after you finish eating" Shego says as she leaves the room and slams the door shut, locking it behind her captive.

Kim sat up and went over to the desk and put her breakfast tray on the desk, sat down in the chair and began to eat her breakfast.

After Kim finished up her breakfast, Kim put the tray where Shego said to put it and just at that moment, Shego took Kims tray and closed the door, locking it behind the teen heronie.

Kim looked around the room and saw a ventalation system above her head, Kim thought that she could escape through that, so Kim used her grappling hook and opened the door to the ventelation system and crawled through it.

Kim watched below as Shego opened the door and saw Kim was gone, Shego got really mad and then she saw Kim in the vent system.

"Oh, Kimmy I am going to get you for this" Shego growls as she runs out of the room and turns her alarm system on, telling her henchmen and robots that Kim had escaped as they rush into the room.

"Find Kimmy and bring her back" Shego says.

The henchmen and robots nod and go to look for Kim, who is still hiding in the ventalation system and crawls through.

The henchmen and robots hear Kim crawling though the vent system.

Kim all of a sudden heard a creak and the vent system shaft she was on broke and Kim fell right through it.

The alarm went off and all 20 of Shegos henchmen and robots came into the room where Kim is. Kim got into a fighting stance and began fighting off all the henchmen and then the robots but then one henchman sneaks up behind Kim and grabs her around the waist, placing a wet cloth on her mouth and nose.

Kim smelled liquified anestetic and her world began fading to black. The last thing Kim saw was Shego walking into the room, laughing evilly before Kim's world faded to black.

After a few hours, Kim finally came to her senses.

"Wakey,Wakey Kimmy" Shego sneered evilly as Kim finally opened her eyes.

"Mmmm?" Kim groaned.

"So, Kimmy you tried escaping" Shego sneered. Kim saw she was tied to the same chair as she had been when she had been kidnapped, wrists behind her back, ankles together, rope around her waist, connecting her to the chair.

Shego was hovering over the teen hero, laughing evilly at her foe as she brought Kim back into the same room only, she makes sure Kim is tied up and leaves.

"Oh and Kimmy, dont even try to escape, I made sure these ropes had a good knot to make sure you couldn't escape them" Shego says as she laughs evilly, slams the door behind her and locks it, leavng the teen heronie by herself.

Kim soon was able to untie herself but instead of escaping, Kim just pulled her knees up to her chin and cried.

Never had she felt so helpless or alone in her entire life. After ungagging herself, Kim saw a cup of water on the nightstand and she took a sip and then soon Kim fell fast asleep.

A/N: Looks like Kim attempted to escape but was caught right before she could escape. Will Kim escape or will Kim get saved. Tune into Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Kim's great escape

Kim woke up the next morning and saw breakfast on the desk and also that the door was opened, Shego had left it open by mistake.

After she finished her breakfast, Kim slipped out the door and snuck behind a wall. Shego was in her main room, after she had finished being ruler of the world she had a magical wishing coin.

"If I can get that coin, I can throw it into a wishing well and restore the world back to the way it was before I was kidnapped by Shego, but how?" Kim says to herself as she sneaks behind Shego, who is laughing evilly.

Kim jumps Shego from behind, pinning her to the ground and Kim grabs the coin from Shego.

"Thank You" says Kim as she runs out of the lair. "She's escaping, seize her" yells Shego to her henchmen and robots.

About 10 henchmen and robots run after Kim but this time, she is able to defeat all of them and is able to run to the wishing fountain in front of the lair.

"I wish everything was back to normal before Shego ruled the world" Kim says as she drops the coin into the fountain.

A white glow flashes before Kims eyes and everything goes back to normal in the white flash of light.

Kim was on her way back to Middleton and when everyone saw her, everyone clapped and cheered since they knew Kim had restored the world back to normal and had stopped Shego after she had escaped from being Shegos prisoner.

"Thank You Kim Possible, you saved us, thank you so much" said all of the citizens at the same time. Kim was walking through the crowd, people shaking her hand and little kids asking her for autographs and photographers taking her pictures.

"You Rock Kim" says a little girl, who was 5 years old, who had just recieved her autograph. Kim picked up the child and the child all of a sudden hugged her. Everyone in the crowd let out an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" since it was so cute for a little girl to be hugging her favorite teen hero.

Soon Kim was home and her family and Ron saw her. "KIMMY, KP, SIS" yelled her parents, Ron and her brothers as they all run in to hug her.

"KP, where were you? I was worried" says Ron.

"Ron, I was kidnapped by Shego and held hostage but then after she finished ruling the world and toruturing me twice, I failed escaping once but then I escaped, grabbed a coin of hers and restored the world back to normal. I'm so glad to be back home" says Kim.

"Glad to have you back home honey, sis" says Kims parents and brothers.

THE END

A/N: Kim has finally escaped from Shego and is home at last, Happy Ending for our teen hero. Hope You enjoyed this story :)


End file.
